Wireless receivers receive carrier waves (e.g., data transmission signals) that include embedded data. In some examples, the data is embedded into such carrier waves using a phase shift keying modulation scheme. Phase shift keying includes changing (e.g., modulating) the phase of the carrier wave to convey the data. In such examples, a receiver demodulates the carrier waves to identify the data embedded in the carrier wave. In some examples, phase-lock loops are utilized to demodulate phase shift keyed carrier waves.